Teen Titans Super Nova
by bamxjazzy
Summary: After the death of Terra, It didn't take long for the Teen Titans to go back into thier normal schedule. With a world of nothing but greed and deception they couldn't stop to mourn the loss of fellow friend. The loss of one, means the birth of one. For out of the shadows a new hero will arrive; but the birth of her, means the birth of great challenges. . .
1. Introduction Super Nova

Old Characters;

Robin

Beast Boy

Cyborg

Raven

Star Fire

New Characters

Princess Nuala [Nova]: Nova is the princess of the Moon; who later comes && joins the Teen Titans. Her native name is Nuala, her father King Aram and her mother Queen Nanami were rulers of the moon kingdom till it was destroyed. They ruled over all the seven planets [Mercury-Saturn], for safety Nuala was sent to Earth to be under the care of the Justice League, but instead of being sent there, she was sent to the Teen Titans. Although their home was the moon, they used the moon only as the gates to their home kingdom, that was hidden away in a distant galaxy.

Nova's Description; Nova has short white hair up to her jawline with pink strinks and some black tint. Her uniform consists of a short hoodie top that reveals her stomach. She has long skin tight pants with knee high boots. Both are dark black with light streaks of pink, here and there. She wears gloves that have the finger areas cut.

Princess Noel; Nuala's older sister, daughter of Aram and Nanami, she disappeared when the destruction of her planet/kingdom took place. Until this time, Noel is missing.

Noel; Has Black Hair with Blue streaks and blue eyes

Prince Rajan; Older brother of Nuala and Noel. He has always favored Nuala, fearing and sensing some great evil from Noel, son of Nanami and Aram. He was loved by his kingdom and by the kingdoms around him, he was the general of his army. Ever since the attack on his kingdom, and the loss of his parents and sisters, Rajan has been looking for them.

Rajan; Has white hair with one green eye and one gold eye.


	2. Chapter 1: A Fallen Star

"BOOYAHHH!" screamed Cyborg, standing triumphantly on the black leathe couch "I've beat you 55 times already BB, You owe me breakfast, dinner, and lunch for the next year!" Beast Boy groaned sadly, slamming the control down as he rolled around in agony. Starfire and Robin both joined in laughter as Raven remained, meditating. The sound of thunder made her slowly open her eyes it had been raining for 8 days now, the moon could not be seen. The flashes of white, purple, blue and pink could be seen above the clouds. "Wow, when's this rain going to stop" said Cyborg walking next to Raven and staring out the window "We haven't seen the moon, and all this thunder is getting me suspicious" said Robin going next to Cyborg, his eyes turning slender as he glared at the thick black storm clouds. Beast Boy and Starfire joined them as they all stared at the clouds, before finally a bright burst of light was shone. Each teen covered their eyes, as finally Beastboy squinted his before the light began to dim, he pointed to the hole forming in the sky, and from it shot something, an object, flaming red from the heat of entering the earth's gravitional force, finally it crashed into the ocean, huge waves cascading aganist the shores of the city, and the Tower's isle. Beast Boy jumped up, his hands aganist the window as the rain continued to pour down as he hit the window repeatedly "Did you see that?! Did you guys see that!" he cried. Robin squinted as he clutched his fists "Everyone saw it..." he said as Robin took off towards the Titan garage, where all their transportational devices were kept. Starfire stared worriedly after Robin as she hurried after him, Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy not too far behind. As they entered the Titians Craft [whatever that yellow spaceship thingy is called] Robin had each cart seperated, Raven, Beastboy and Robin would go under water, Cyborg and Starfire would search through the skies. As they seperated, Robin turned on his lights turning on the communication systems "Cy, Star, you seen anything?" asked Robin. Starfire searched through the skies, turning on her tracking system and lights "Uhh, I see nothing so far Robin, over" she replied. Cyborg typed in codes and turned on a tracking system to the clouds "Nothing I see in the sky, but above the clouds, the fluxation signals are incredible, there way over past the normal efficiency of thunder or lightning storms" Robin's eyes turned slendered as he turned on his lights brighter, scanning the ocean grounds "Raven, Beastboy, keep your eyes open, whatever is down here... it could be dangerous, Raven, contact Aqualad, get him over here... Beast Boy you and I will continue our search" said Robin. "Got it" replied Beast Boy, turning on his lights and continuing to search, as Raven just nodded "Right" she said as she took out her communicator.

An hour or two passed, the team continued to search as Aqualad had teamed up with them, contacting his fellow marine life to search for what the titans had seen fall from the sky. Aqualad had kept swimming before he stopped, about a few feet below, he saw something glowing a pink aura. Aqualad took out his communicator as he began speaking "Beast boy, I found something. you better come down here and check it out" Beast boy made a nod and unhooked himself from the vessel transforming into a squid and swimming towards Aqualad, it only took him 5 minutes before arriving next to the young hero. As Aqualad pointed to the glowing pink aura, they both nodded as they swam closer, finally reaching the small cocoon like vessel. Aqualad wiped away the sand correl and seaweed to both their awe. In the vessel was a gorgeous young girl, sleeping in a strapless silk gown, her shoulder length hair flowing around her in an elegant way, on her forehead, a crown made of gold, silver, ivory and pearl. Beastboy touched it as the sudden cocoon bursted open, and the girl awoke swallowing in the water. Aqualad called for the titans as Beastboy grabbed the slowly unconcious girl and began swimming to the surface as fast as he could. Finally bursting to the surface, BeastBoy turned into a terradactyl flying away with the girl shivering in the cold on his back "Don't worry" whispered BeastBoy "I'll get you somewhere safe" it didn't take the young green boy to carry the girl into the tower, as he saw his titans meeting him. As they set the young girl down, her eyes opened slightly, as she scanned her surroundings "Hey!" cried Robin "What's your name?" The young girl looked at Robin as she rose her hand weakly "They... killed everyone..." she whispered. "Whos' they?" asked Robin "Who's everyone?" asked Aqualad. "Hey! I'll be asking the questions here!" yelled Robin. Aqualad glared "Well the way your asking questions won't get us anywhere, she's obviously in shock right now" snapped Aqualad. The young girl stared as Starfire leaned down "What is your name, new friend" she asked kinndly. The girl stared before whispering "Nuala... Princess Nuala" she whispered. Robin and everyone stared "A princess?" gasped Cyborg. Robin leaned down "A princess of where?" he asked, she looked at him breathing "The princess... of the moon... controller... of the seven... planets" she whispered. Aqualad groaned as he bent down "Why did you come here? Was there a war?" he demanded Nuala looked at him as she breathed weakly "Safety... Kingdom was destroyed... My parents sent me here... for safety" she whispered "We were attacked... Betrayed" Raven sighed "You guys are asking too many questions, let her rest" she said. Aqualad looked at Raven just as Nuala passed out. BeastBoy looked at Nuala sadly as Cyborg carried Nuala to the infirmary. They all looked at eachother scared as they turned to Robin "What are we going to do?" asked BeastBoy. For the first time, as Robin stared after the unconcious princess he sighed "I don't know... I just don't know..."

[Hope you like the first chapter! I worked Hard! Chapter 2 will be here soon!]


	3. Chapter 2: Discovery

Nuala's soft eyes fluttered open, as she groaned softly in pain. "Ow..." she whispered, as her eyes slowly scanned around the soft red and dark brown room. "W-Where am I?" Nuala sat up, biting her lower lip. The young girls eyes went to the slightly opened door that was widening as she stared at it. Quickly she dove for the nearest hiding spot.

A huge smile was upon the young boy's face as BeastBoy entered the room, with some home cooked breakfast "Nuala, uhh, your highness?" BeastBoy sighed aggrivated "I brought you some breakfast?" he stomped on the ground "Ugh, this is making no sense, I'm sorry. I just thought you'd be hungry, I-I didn't know if you wanted to join us but" BeastBoy set the tray down, staring at the bed "H-Hey, Nuala?" Beastboy hesistantly, touched the covers, to find nothing underneath "N-Nuala?" cried BeastBoy as the door shut and darkness enveloped him. He was knocked over and pinned down, as something cold and metal was against his throat "Who are you?!" screamed a voice, as BeastBoy shook looking into the darkness, he stuttered a bit as he looked towards the metal object "B-B-BeastB-Boy" he replied. The voice recoiled the metal as BeastBoy flung the body off and ran, turning open the curtained window as the morning sun flashed in as BeastBoy turned into a gorilla, only to see a limp and pail looking young beauty on the floor. He went back to his normal form, hurrying to her "Nuala!" he cried as she shoved him off "Don't touch me, you filthy base life form..." she spat as she breathed heavily. BeastBoy looked at her with a hurt expression as he reached for the tray "I brought you some food, aren't you even hungry?" he asked sadly as Nuala slapped the tray away, the food falling to the floor "I don't need your pity! And I can't trust anyone, especially you!" Nuala screamed, kicking BeastBoy and running out the room. BeastBoy flew across the room as he winced getting up running after her "Nuala, come back! I'm not going to hurt you!" BeastBoy took out his communicator as he pressed the button "Robin, we have trouble!" he cried. Robin who was busy scanning the city, took out his communicator "What's wrong BeastBoy?" As BeastBoy turned the corner, he stopped talking into the communicator "It's the Princess! She woke up!" he replied. Robin looked at the communicator, puzzled before replying "Okay, I'm on my way to begin the questioning" BeastBoy on the other hand took a deep gulp as he pressed reply "That's the problem, she's escaped from the room, and I don't know where she is" he replied. Robin clenched the communicator as he growled "I'm on my way, alert the team. The Princess doesn't leave the Tower" He put away his communicator and sped off towards headquarters as BeastBoy alerted the team.

Soon a massive hunt for the Princess was set out, even Aqualad had received the message as he joined the massive search for the young beauty. Robin joined also, and soon an hour passed before the teams rejoined "We looked everywhere for her, she's no where in the tower" said Cyborg as he sat down on the steps "She has to be, accorsing to BeastBoy she passed out just by him shoving her, which means she's too weak to even try to swim" replied Robin. "But what if she doesn't need to swim, what if she can fly?" whispered Aqualad. Robin looked at Aqualad puzzled "What did you say?" he asked. Aqualad looked at him as he pointed to Raven and Starfire "Both these girls, are not from human origin, but they can fly, even in weaken states, so that means, perhaps the Princess doesn't just walk, maybe she can fly, and if she did..." before he could finish, BeastBoy was already bolting up the emergency stairs and opening the Emergency door, to find a weakened Princess on the roof. She was silent, sitting in a prayer form like staring into the horizon, as she turned back towards him, tears streaming for her eyes. She pushed the hologramic button, of the small device. Just in time the rest of the teen fighters joined the young titan above the roof as a huge hologramic picture, appeared of a gorgeus snow white haired sapphire blue eyed beauty "Nuala, my beloved. If your seeing this message, than I'm sure the day has come, when our kingdom fell. Im sorry my love, that the day of your coronation will have to be postponed, I'm sorry I could not live to see you, I apologize on the behalf of your father and I, for not being able tosee you grow into a powerful strong young woman. Nuala my daughter, let it be known that your father and I love you, very much and always will… Don't let us not being with you darken your pureness, and don't let the death of us, make you not able to trust anyone, for let me tell you, Nuala there still are good people in this world, don't be filled with malice and hate, for you will find another family again, I love you, so much. Goodbye Nuala" The picture shimmered away as it dispersed into thousands of tender diamonds that flew off the edge. Nuala sniffed as she sobbed hard, grabbing one of the diamonds, holding it close "Mother, I miss you" she whispered. Robin slowly made his way to Nuala before resting his hand on her shoulder. Nuala followed them downstairs into the main room as everyone sat down staring at the t.v. before Nuala sat by it "I lived on the Moon, and my parents were the rulers of all seven planets" She took a deep breath before sighing "It was the night of my coronation, I was going to be crowned Queen, but it all failed… I can't remember all, but there was a huge flash" Nuala held her head "There was screaming, fire, people rushing me to safety, soldiers everywhere… The last thing I recall was being locked in my transportation cocoon, my mother kissed me goodbye and my father waved to me, I fainted after I felt the cocoon flowing away…"

Nuala gripped her knees before looking up "I had two sibilings, my older sister Noel, and my older brother Rajan, but Rajan had been gone away at War, and my sister… last time I saw her she was right beside me by the coronation, once everything began she was gone" Robin sighed, scratching his head "You don't recall anything else?" He asked. Nuala shook her head "When the light came, it hit right at the stadium of my coronation, I woke up on the ground, covered in debris and my mother screaming, she was shaking me, and behind her my kingdom was ablaze" Raven stared towards Nuala before crossing her arms "And from there they took you to the transportation device?" Nuala nodded to Raven before Robin looked to the side "We can't have her remembering everything today, We shall let you rest more Nuala, just tell us what little you remember as you rest up" Nuala nodded before standing up "Nuala is my Princess name, as of now until I can claim back my kingdom I am no Princess". Robin and the others looked at Nuala a bit puzzled before she looked down "Call Me Nova, please?" she asked. Robin smiled before nodding "Okay, Nova" Nova nodded and followed them before Robin stopped "I'm Robin, that's Raven" he said pointing to the dark girl who was retreating out the room "That's Starfire" he pointed to the cheerful girl who came and embraced Nova tightly "I am oh very joyful that you have joined us here as a Titan!" Nova flushed, breaking away before looking around "W-What? Oh no, I'm no titan" She replied before Robin smiled "Well we will see about that" Robin gasped as Cyborg shoved him out the way "I'm Cyborg, and that green thing over there is Beast Boy!" he said, smiling brightly at Nova. Nova turned to Beast Boy before covering her mouth "Oh my, I'm sorry about attacking you early, I was just lost, please forgive me!" Beast Boy blushed before waving his hand "It's okay, No Problem, I understand" Robin moved Cyborg away before glaring at him "And that is Aqualad, he is not part of our team, but he helps us" Aqualad went kissing the top of Nova's hand before bowing, winking and leaving the room. Nova was left to stare at him, before nodding "Well, at least I know who I will be staying with!" She laughed brightly as Beast Boy stared at her, and for a second, he thought he saw Terra.

That night they ordered pizza and talked over each other, getting to know more of each one. By the time the night had ended, Beast Boy was left cleaning up after his team mates as they all left to go to sleep. It was Nova who decided to stay after and help him "Beast Boy, are you sure your okay?" Nova asked as Beast Boy put away the last bit of dishes "Okay? About what?" he asked. Nova threw out the rest of the garbage before looking at him "About this morning… When I attacked you" Beast Boy laughed before waving his hand "Seriously Nova, it's okay" he said as he and Nova left the living room and began heading upstairs "May I check?" she asked, her voice tender that it made Beast Boy chill a little as he nodded. Nova delicately lifted his chin checking underneath as she found a thin red line "I cut into your flesh, Beast Boy" she said, she let her finger trace against his skin, healing it instantly as she let him go. Beast Boy looked at her, staring at her as he touched his neck "Thank you.." he whispered. Nova nodded, looking down "Thank YOU, Beast Boy, you and your friends for saving me… I will always be grateful" She bowed before hurrying off into her room. Beast Boy stared after her, before turning to his room.

The wind was blistering cold, the image of Earth glistening within her eyes "Earth… Is that where she is?" asked the acid like voice, as the small floating light next to her twinkled than floated back into it's case in her pouch "Good, it's about time I go retrieve what is mine… Get ready Nuala, your life time is about to be up"


	4. Chapter 3: A Lost Princess

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Robin looked up from his desk as Raven stood in his doorway. The Boy Wonder set down the article he was reading as he turned towards her "What's up Raven?" he asked. Raven stepped in before letting the door close "You know what this is about, it's about our new guest". Robin looked at her, his stance becoming a little stiffer "Do you know something I don't?" he asked. Raven remained quiet before stepping forward from the shadows into the light of Robin's desk lamp "She's hiding something, and it's nothing small. I can tell by her aura, she's powerful... real powerful" Robin knew Raven was usually right about these things, she saw what most of the titans failed to see. "A princess falls out of the sky, her kingdom destroyed, supposibly the last of her kind. And it was during her coronation to become queen too" Robin brought his hand to his chin, the night before he had been thinking the same thing, something was missing from this puzzle, something Nova didn't want them to know. "Our princess has trouble following her, there's no way she could come here with no trouble... and what ever it is, I can sense it's following her, and it's as big as her" Raven looked down at the papers on his desk, multiple articles Robin had kept. Robin began to think, Raven was right. Nova was a princess, a princess who once taking the crown would control half of the universe and more. Someone didn't want her to become Queen, and whoever it was they surely had to be after her crown. With everyone from her blood line dead, the only one stopping them... was Nova.

Meanwhile downstairs, Starfire had been watching Beast Boy and Cyborg prepare breakfast, eggs with cheese, bacon, ham, and waffles. It was all very beautiful to her, but her attention was cut short as she turned towards the door where Nova stood, this time dressed in regular clothing (Read the description of her outfit in the Character Bios) Nova smiled as she joined Starfire watching the boys prepare breakfast "Have you had a lot of practice doing this?" asked Nova. Beast Boy smiled before flipping each waffles into a bowl and giving it to Cyborg as he placed out the bowls of food and plates. Beast Boy passed out the cups as he poured orange juice and finally bowed to the girls along with Cyborg. Starfire cheered as Nova laughed clapping. As they began to serve themselves and eat, Robin and Raven entered the room, joining the team at the table. Everything was going fine till Nova noticed Raven had been staring at her since she had arrived "Is there something you wish to ask me, Raven?" she asked, taking a sip of orange juice. Raven didn't look away before replying "Yes there is, I have a lot of things to ask you, I just hope I don't offend you" Nova put the glass of orange juice down before nodding "Go ahead, shoot" she replied. Raven took a slice of waffle before setting it down "You say your kingdom was wiped out, no survivors, except yourself, am I correct?" she asked, staring down at the waffle covered in butter. Nova began to cut at her waffle as she nodded "Yes, that is correct. I told you this yesterday, why is that you bring it up now?" she asked.

Raven took the syrup opening the cap and dripping it down "Your powerful, I can tell by your aura. But if the story you say is true, than certainly whomever killed your race, will certainly come after you... they want what you have, your powers and perhaps most certainly your crown" Nova stopped cutting her waffles before grabbing some eggs into her fork and scooping them into her mouth, remaining silent. Raven continued to drown her food in syrup, adding eggs and bacon before looking at the bottle "Your hiding something from us Nova, I know you are... I can tell" Nova finally looked up before swallowing her food "I never said no one would come after me... but I have nothing to hide from you. I told you all that I know of that night" By now Starfire was staring nervously at Raven than back to Nova before swallowing her food "Raven, your are drowning your food in the sticky substance known as syrup. I do not think your bacon will taste good if its all sticky and sweet" Raven ignored Starfire before looking at her waffle already submerged into the brown liquid "Why don't you tell us why your really here... Because this is my family... and I won't have you hurt them" Nova glared at Raven before standing up "I SAID I HAVE NOTHING TO HIDE!" She yelled. Cyborg and Beast Boy had stopped eating before Robin lookng at Raven turned to Nova "Raven has a point, these are my team mates and your a stranger still to us Nova. I'm not saying you lied, but I do believe your keeping something from us. I don't want it to come and hurt my team mates and I can't have you around if your going to jeopardize them" Nova looked at Robin, rage filling her eyes "I am not a liar! I was raised to swear the sole truth, my people were killed! My parents are dead! Surely there is someone who will soon arrive coming to take my life, but I am not hiding anything!" cried Nova.

Raven finally set the bottle down, the syrup gone as she looked up at Nova "You know more than what you are telling us" she pushed her food away before continuing "We have already been betrayed before... By a friend we held dear" at this sentence, both Starfire and Beast Boy looked down, Starfire biting her lip, and Beast Boy just gripping his fork. "I won't have us fall to that state again" said Raven as she stood up "I have... nothing to... hide" whispered Nova. Raven looked at her, before standing up "I thought you said you wouldn't get offended... why so flustered, Princess?" asked Raven, crossing her arms. Nova looked at Raven, shock on her face as tears stained the table and Beast Boy looked up in sadness "Nova..." he whispered. She looked at them before biting her lip "I lost everything that was ever dear to me only a day ago! Why would I want to hurt what is dear to you... AT LEAST YOU ALL GOT EACH OTHER! I HAVE NO ONE!" She screamed as Nova bursted from the table running out of the room. Everyone remained silent before Raven looked at the food drowned in syrup "I'm not hungry..." she replied turning from the table as Beast Boy stood up "I know she's hiding something! I know!" he cried. Raven stopped, not turning back as Beast Boy stared at her "But she's all alone... For once can you not be so cruel Raven!" he yelled, running after Nova. Cyborg stared at everyone before slowly beginning to clean as Starfire helped. Robin looked at Raven before approaching her "He didn't mean that Ra-" he stopped as Raven moved ahead from him "He's already growing attached to her... he's such a boy" she said, before going near the window to meditate.

Nova held her knees to her chest, staring out at the ocean as she sniffled, huge tears coming down "I miss you... Mom, Dad, Rajan... Noel" she whispered. Beast Boy watched Nova sadly, he felt sorry for her. He slowly approached her, covering her with a blanket as she looked up "B-Beast Boy!" she cried, a deep red on her cheeks. Beast Boy jumped back to before relaxing "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I-I-I just thought you'd be cold! E-E-Even though your mad at me.." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly before Nova wiped her tears "I'm not mad at you Beast Boy... I'm not even mad at Raven" she whispered turning away and wrapping herself tightly with the blanket. Beast Boy looked at her before leaning a bit forward "Huh?" he asked. Nova bit her lip staring at the blistering sun "I blame myself... if I was more powerful, more lethal, than maybe I could have saved them... now I can't even remember how to save myself" she whispered staring down. Beast Boy sat next to her before looking ahead "I thought the same, when I lost the most important person in my life... but you can't blame yourself Nova, you can only get stronger, and keep moving forward. So don't blame yourself Nova, your parents didn't sacrifice themselves... for you to be sad" He turned to Nova before his eyes widened, to see her smiling so brightly, a tender strong smile as she nudged him "Thank you Beast Boy, you are certainly one of the kind people my mother spoke of" She stood up throwing the blanket over him before embracing him tightly, as Beast Boy laughed. Nova hurried back into the Tower as Beast Boy blutched the blanket, which smelled of the freshest flowers, just like Nova. His cheeks were bright red, as he pulled the cover off, staring ahead.

Meanwhile Nova entered her room, locking the door as she slid down it "Beast Boy... I'm sorry" she whispered sadly, staring into the room she slept in "I don't want to be the death of any of you... I'm so sorry" she cried, burying her face into her knees "Help me mother, I'm lost... I don't want to be the end of these people... I don't want to take thier life... Mother please... Help me I'm lost"


	5. Chapter 4: Shadow of the Moon

_Errr Errrr Errr!_

The sound of what Nova could only assume to be that of a Dooplepop; a type of fish on her home planet was rather annoying. As her eyes slowly fluttered open, adjusting to the brightness of the sun. She sat up, looking around. Last thing she recalled was going to take a nap after her arguement with Raven at breakfast. Hoe embarassing, her mother would be ashamed seeing her daughter snap at the table like that. Nova set her feet down on the floor, as she rushed into the hallway. The hallways were smothered by a blinking red light. She looked around in a panic, spinning and whirring.

&& Just like that it happened~

_She was standing in her chambers, dressed elegantly in her white silk dress, rimmed with gold lace. She stood on the balcony of her room, staring down at the assembly of people preparing for her coronation. Her dress was strapless, curving her frame before silking into a bigger silk skirt with a slender ribbon in the back. Her hair was tied back by a bun, tied with white moon lillies, and diamonds. She could hear someone approaching her chambers, the sound of running. Running?_

Nova was snapped out of her reminiscent thoughts/memories, as BeastBoy crashed headfirst against her, and she flew across the floor. She winced, catching herself and rubbing her back "Ow..." She whispered, looking in BeastBoy's direction before running to him "BeastBoy!" She cried, sitting next to him. She was greeted with his sheepish grin, rubbing his head "Sorry Nova I was in such a rush to get to the others because the siren is going off, we have a mission" he said. Nova looked around, confused "That's what this thing is? A siren?" she asked, BeastBoy nodding as he got up "It's just a bank robbery, nothing that won't take us but a few minutes, because WE ARE THE TEEN TITANS!" He said proudly, huffing out his chest "Were just awesome like that!" He said looking at her and smiling as Nova watched him, smiling softly. "BeastBoy!" yelled a voice, as Nova backed up seeing Raven morph through the floor "What are you doing taking so lon-?!" She stopped, looking at Nova "Oh..." Was all she said as she turned back to BeastBoy "Make it quick... You got 5 seconds" She said, morphing back through the floor. "Ah yeah..." said BeastBoy "We will be back soon I promise Nova" He said as Nova nodded "Are the bank robbers friends?" She asked as BeastBoy stopped "What? No Nova... their bad guys... we are going to... uh... beat them up" He said softly. Nova looked at him quizically, tilting her head to the side "What? how?" She asked as BeastBoy stared at her "With our... powers?" He questioned, making Nova stare at him blankly "Haven't you beat up bad guys with your powers?" He asked. She shook her head, looking down "As a Princess of the court, I was never ever ever supposed to show my abilities publically... only males were allowed that luxury" She said as BeastBoy looked at her a bit sadly, before smiling "Well here... you can show your powers as much as you like" He said smiling, causing Nova to look up, smiling and blushing. "Time's up Loverboy, let's go!" snapped Raven appearing out of of the floor, grabbing him through his feet and dragging him through "Beastboy!" cried Nova quickly as BeastBoy stopped, clutching the floor "Ah... yes?" He asked as Nova smiled "May you tell me about your adventure when you return?" She asked, as BeastBoy nodded, smiling and disappearing through the floor.

Nova had wandered into the living room area of the Tower, sighing in the silence. It was in the silence did she feel the pain, she would never see her Mother or Father, or her friends or people. She held herself closely, trying to think of what had happened that night. She thought long and hard, before relaxing.

Her broach...

The broach should surely still have access to her home kingdom. She ran to her room, finding the broach and sliding her hand open on it "I promise thee, my intentions are good... please show me my people" she whispered. As the broach flickered, the crystal glowing and coming to life, bringing a hologramic photo of her parents. Nova stopped, staring at how beautiful her mother and father looked together. Her father had a strong face, silk black hair that curved through his head. A minor beard, with strong heavy set shoulders. His hands were always soft yet strong with warmth. Her mother had the shame heartshaped face, slender with silver blue eyes and snow white hair that looked with some tints of pink. Nova smiled, just as she heard banging noises and two faces burst through her hair "Nova! We are home dear friend!" cried Starfire, stopping along with Cyborg and Beastboy as Nova wiped the corner of her eyes, seeing them "Hello, I'm sorry, I was just" She stopped as Starfire approached the figures, smiling "They are beautiful people... Nova" She said softly as Nova nodded "I know..." She said, as Cyborg smiled "Hey, Girlie" He said, hurrying and lifting Nova up "Let's go eat some Pizza! I bet your hungry!" He said, as Nova heard her stomach grumble, and she smiled sheeplishly "I'm starving" She said, laughing as Cyborg took off with her and the other two not so far behind.

After lunch, Robin was the first to surprise Nova. Pulling out a huge bag, setting it next to her. "My friend, Bruce thought you would need some extra clothes..." He said, as Nova stared at him, bending down to notic the many different articles of clothing in the bag "This is all... for me?" she asked, as Robin nodded "I wanted to apologize about earlier today, I didn't mean to interrogate you... and that was wrong with me... just... I just" He hesistated as Nova nodded "I understand, you just wanted to protect your friends" She said as Robin nodded. Everyone had cleaned up and made their way to the living area, and while Cyborg and BeastBoy rocked the games, Raven meditated and Starfire was busy trying to understand and figure out knitting. "I just have my guard up... since, she was here" he said as Nova stared at him "Who's she?" she asked, as Robin looked at her "It's better you know about her now, come here" he said, bringing her to the window, pointing to a nearby statue of a girl "That's Terra... She was our friend before. But she let an enemy hit too close to her, and we lost her... but not before she destroyed us" He said quietly "We put that up in remembrance of her... In the end she still was a Titan" He said. Nova stared at the statue, looking back at Robin "I'm so sorry..." She apologized as Robin nodded "Yeah... So you see, we understand your loss" He said as Nova looked at him, a weak smile on her face "No, you don't... you lost a dear friend... But I lost my whole world" She said, walking away from him. Robin tried to reach out for her, but stopped, looking to Raven who stared at him, before closing her eyes and returning to meditation

That night, as the Tower became quiet Nova slept calmly, the sound of calming silence bringing calm to her. It wasn't till she heard tapping, a soft tapping. Nova's eyes squinted, was this another a siren? No it couldn't be. She sat up, looking towards the window. There was a figure, and as she rubbed her eyes she could see a celstial joker's mask covering them, a blood red scarf around them and an all black skin suit. It was the clear figure of a woman. Nova sat up abruptly, running to the window, opening it as she saw the person dash to the ceiling. Nova took out of her room, running through the halls to the nearby exit and running to the roof. Once there, she bursted through the doors, looking around. She breathed slightly heavily before seeing the figure "Who are you?!" She questioned angrily, as the female smiled pointing to Terra's statue before running straight at Nuala. Nuala did an easy backflip, dodging the woman as her hands glew a pink aura, just as she charged at the stranger, slicing away at the air as she fought against the woman. The woman was fast, but not fast enough, for as she kicked Nova hard in the stomach, Nova sliced the womans leg, causing a deep gash. The woman cried out, before taking off. Nova glared, holding her stomach before flying off after the woman. She was a little perplexed by the sudden rationality of being in the city, especially one in Earth. She stopped near Terra's statue, looking around for the masked woman, but she couldn't see her. All she saw was the bustiling of people, enjoying the warm summer night. That was until the sound of the heavens splitting echoed in the city.

Nova at first thought it was thunder, but it was far from it as she stared, seeing the masked woman ontop of Terra's statue, just as the statue began to crack and suddenly.

**SILENCE.**

Nova woke up in a daze, to the color of red. People around her were in a panic, screaming and crying. Men and Women in uniforms had appeared, some were dressed in red and trying to extinguish the heap of fire and others were directing people. No... that heap of fire was... Terra's statue. Nova stared in horror, as she looked up, at where the masked woman had been. People had been pointing to her as a uniformed male approached her "Muah Muah Muah" was exactly how it sounded. Nova sat up even more, rubbing her head "Are muah muah?" He asked again. Nova looked near at the frustration creesing the man's features as she pondered at him "Huh?" she asked as the man shook her "I said are you a teen titan?!" He yelled loudly. Nova stared at him, but her eyes wandered back to the statue of Terra, that was now, destroyed. She looked at the male, shaking her head "N-No..." She said as the man frowned "Than what the hell you doing being here?! Did you hurt yourself too?! God damn, MEDIC! We need a MEDIC!" He yelled. Nova saw the woman, and instantly stood up, taking off after her as she flew straight at her. The officer gasped, looking at her "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T A TITAN!" was the last thing she heard as she flew after the woman who had escaped on the other balconies. "Stop!" yelled Nova as she flung power beams at the woman. The woman dodged them easily, as Nova flew straight towards her, tackiling her to the ground as they both rolled on the ground, coming to a stop just as Nova almost fell off the balcony, grabbing the hand of her enemy, lurging up

"WHO ARE YOU!?" screamed Nova, as the woman stared at her, leaning forward "I was there... when your people were massacred" she said as Nova's eyes widened, staring at the woman "Y-You were there?" She asked as the woman nodded, nearing Nova "And I know... who killed them" She said. Nova gasped, feeling something touch her chest. The woman pulled Nova into an embrace, before pulling away, holding a ruby crystal, and Nova fell to her knees weak. Her powers, they were turned off. She glared at the woman, just as she heard a familiar voice "NOVA!" yelled BeastBoy, Nova stared behind her as BeastBoy, Raven, StarFire, Cyborg, && Robin appeared. The woman grabbed Nova, smiling as she pushed Nova off the balcony. Nova panicked, trying to fly but couldn't, she was stuck she was stopped. Just like that she felt a scaly feeling under her, and looked up at BeastBoy, who had turned into pterodactyl and caught her. Flying back up to the roof, BeastBoy turned back into his human form, catching Nova "You okay?!" he asked, as Nova nodded weakly, to see all the Titans fighting the masked woman, who wasn't even using powers which she had that Nova had seen was flight, but she was easily dodging all their attack. The woman stopped, standing on a nearby pigeon coop "Why don't you all ask your dear Nova about me... She knows me, she watched me destroy your remembrance" she said, before throwing a purple dust on the ground, disappearing.

Robin punched the ground, looking towards Nova, as he marched towards her, grabbing her up "Nova! Who was she?!" He asked, as Nova stared at him weakly, looking at him "I... I don't know..." She whispered, Robin held her up by her shoulders, shaking her "Nova! Remember! Who is she?!" He asked, the rage in his voice was obvious "Robin! please stop! She is in no form to answer your questions!" She said grabbing him as the sound of thunder echoed. Rain had patched away the night sky, and as it poured down cold on them, Cyborg held back Robin "Stop Robin! She can't answer!" He said angrily, as Nova fell against the cold wet roof, tears daring to come out "I told you... Robin I don't know her... She dragged me here... She said she was at my coronation, but I can't even remember that" she said exhaustedly. "This is the first only attack... She will be back" He said, pulling away from Nova "Let's go" He said, disappearing down the top of the building, past Terra's statue. Nova looked at BeastBoy, as she held onto Cyborg for support, looking at BeastBoy "I'm sorry..." She said, but got no reply. He was the first to take off, and Nova watched after him, as Raven appeared next to her "He loved her... and now his only memory of her was destroyed. Keep hiding things..." She looked at Nova "Princess.." she drifted into the shadows as Cyborg held Nova, jumping down and puttin her in the Titan Mobile "Just rest Nova... Everything will be better" He said, driving off. Nova turned towards the side, her body wet and cold, bruised and weakened, although her powers would return eventually, she hoped BeastBoy's trust would too.

(Chapter 4 is hereeee! Please message me your comments an if you would for me to continue this series! Thank you!)


End file.
